


Forever Devoted

by Trespasser94



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-22
Updated: 2021-01-22
Packaged: 2021-03-14 11:33:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 849
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28919880
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Trespasser94/pseuds/Trespasser94
Summary: A poem. A confession. A question. Shameless Fluff. Oneshot.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Kudos: 8





	Forever Devoted

**Title:** Forever Devoted

**Disclaimer:** J.K. Rowling and associates own these characters. Writing is not for profit.

**Summary:** A romantic poem, a confession, and a question

**Author’s Notes:** Established DM/HP. Shameless fluff! Oneshot.

_Forever Devoted_

**_Hair as black as the darkest of nights_ **

**_Eyes of the purest emerald_ **

****

**_Courage to cross the gates of Hell_ **

**_A soul as pure as the brightest sun_ **

****

**_My light, my soul, my love, my life_ **

**_You banished the darkness within my being_ **

****

**_Can you fathom the depth of my devotion to you?_ **

**_Have I made my intentions clear?_ **

****

**_For as long as I live, for every breath that I take_ **

**_I make this solemn vow_ **

****

**_To chase away the nightmares your courage has brought_ **

**_To love you through all of your pain_ **

****

**_My heart and soul are in your hands_ **

**_With these words, I ask you now_ **

****

**_Will you stay with me?_ **

**_Through dark and through night_ **

****

**_Will you marry me,_ **

**_and forever be mine?_ **

Harry’s eyes blurred with unshed tears as he read the elegant script once again. Draco had burst into his flat and handed him the poem, and now he was kneeling, holding a ring.

“I…”

“No Harry.” Draco said, eyes pleading, “Don’t say anything yet, please just listen to what I have to say first?”

Harry closed his mouth. He didn’t think he would be able to say anything anyway. He felt like he’d just swallowed a ton-tongue toffee.

Swallowing, his voice slightly shaking, Draco began to speak.

“Harry, I know we’ve only been dating for two years. But you’ve been a part of my life, for better or worse, since I was 11 years old. Sixth year, you saved my life. I couldn’t kill Dumbledore, and you knew it. You took me off a path that would have killed me, eventually. After we graduated, you saved me again…”

Harry started to protest, but Draco stopped him, “Yes you did. I was already branded. Marked. A pariah. No family. Hated by everyone because of what I had already done and who my parents were. You saved me from that darkness. Gave me a friend. A home. And you. The most precious gift I still don’t think I deserve.”

Draco paused. His breath was shaky; his eyes were shining with love, hope, and nerves.

“I may not deserve you Harry Potter, but I will not take you for granted. I love you. I love everything about you. It took me months to write that poem, and bring up the courage to say what I’ve known in my heart for the last two years. I want to spend the rest of my life fighting with you, challenging you, protecting you, being protected by you, getting to know you, and treasuring you. Will you let me? Will you marry me?

At last, the dam broke, and Harry’s tears fell freely. Sentiments were rare from Draco Malfoy, and Harry never needed them. Draco had shown him every day how much he loved him, even when they fought and argued. Harry had never had a doubt in his mind. However, knowing and seeing are two different things. The words in the poem, and the sight of the man Harry loved so freely, had left him completely stunned.

It took him several long minutes, which he knew must have been agonizing to Draco. He could see the fear and doubt growing within the blonde, as Harry remained silent. Finally, he was just able to force out a whispered, “Yes”

Draco jerked as though stunned, “What? What did you say?”

Harry’s emotions bubbled up, lighting his face in a bright smile, “Yes! Yes of course I’ll marry you!”

In his shock, Draco forgot everything about propriety, romance, and being a Malfoy. In a gesture that Harry would later find hilarious, his jaw dropped open.

Harry started to laugh through his tears. “Draco love, you’re gaping like a fish.”

Draco shook himself and stood, hardly daring to believe it. “You….you’re sure? You don’t want to think about it? I know we haven’t been together all that long….and we never really talked about marriage…”

Chuckling, Harry shook his head. “Come on now, where’s that borderline pompous confidence I love so much? Did you really think I would say anything but yes? Especially after today? I’ve been sure since our first date. Now, is that beautiful ring you’re holding just for show, or are you actually going to give it to me?”

Draco’s answering smile was blinding. Without wasting another second, he crossed the floor and slid the diamond and emerald encrusted ring on his fiancés’ hand, his own hand finally sure, rather than shaking.

“I love you, Harry”

“I love you too, Dray”

Draco smiled at the use of the nickname. He’d hated the endearment at first, but now his heart sung with joy. Harry was going to marry him. Harry was his.

Joy, passion, and love surrounded the couple as their lips melded together. Whatever came their way, they would overcome it, as they had done so many times before. They were together. Forever.


End file.
